Tomato Proposals
by miyouimi
Summary: Spain tries yet again to propose to Lovino, but it doesn’t exactly go just as he’d hoped. Antonio/Lovi oneshot!


**Title**: Tomato Proposals

**Summary**: Spain tries yet again to propose to Lovino, but it doesn't exactly go just as he'd hoped. Lovi/Antonio oneshot!

**Rating**: T for teen, because Spain is too damn sexy for that G rated shit.

**Disclaimer**: You see me? You see my idea? You see Hetalia? I own me. I own the idea. I do not own Hetalia. So easy a caveman can understand. :]

**A/N** : Lovi and Antonio, Lovi and Antonio~ Oh my, I am NOT going to deny that this is my favorite paring. I will try to deny that I've had this on my computer for about a month or two now and forgot to put it up. (or thought it wasn't good enough to put on here…)

Sorry if it's rather long and boring. D:

. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomato Proposals

"Erm…Lovi. You know…we've been…. dating…. for quite some time and there's something I want to talk about."

Romano raised an eyebrow from behind the restaurant menu he had in his hands. Why they had gone out to a restaurant, the Italian was still confused. Easily they could have cooked something at home, but it wasn't like he would complain if he weren't the one paying. "Talk about what, dammit?" Lovino was already touchy in the fact that Antonio had brought up the subject of 'dating' again.

For God's sake, Antonio needed to get over the fact that he wasn't going to hold his hand every second of the day, even if they were dating. Oh, hell no. It wasn't going to work out like that. Never ever. Sure, a kiss here and there, and even suggestions for something further, which was often answered by the Italian with a head butt. Those were the nights Antonio slept on the couch, which Romano felt no sympathy for. The airhead should have gotten a hint by now that his answer was no…

Ah, but he couldn't help but to feel lonely on those nights though, even if he had sent Antonio to sleep on the couch. The Spaniard shouldn't say such embarrassing things anyways. Damn Antonio…suggesting things. Lovino shifted in his seat uncomfortably, hiding his face a little more behind the menu. That better not be the damn reason as to why Antonio brought him here tonight. He didn't give a hell how 'passionate' the bastard could be, despite the way he caught himself glancing at the Spaniard's toned chest sometimes when he got out of the shower.

With that thought, Romano hid his face even more, trying to make it look like a certain food on the menu had caught his eye. Stupid Spanish man…After that thought had passed, Romano glanced back from the menu at Antonio, only to meet a look of apprehension. "What, dammit?" Romano instantly got on the defensive, his hands putting the menu the rest of the way down as he watched Spain eye him in a weird way. It wasn't the usual loving way, but a burning passion for something else, as if there were a thing on his mind that had to be said.

"Lovi, please take me in all seriousness when I say this. Por favor, Lovi," Antonio said slowly, his eyes still watching Lovino.

Now was the moment when Lovino had started getting a little freaked out. Just what the heck was going through Antonio's mind? Why was he being so serious all of the sudden? Why? Was...something wrong?

It then harshly dawned on Romano that Antonio might not even be happy with the relationship as it currently was. What if he actually didn't like him? Spain was the passionate kind of guy…He could have gotten bored with the idea of Lovino already. Spain probably had the whole relationship pictured differently in his mind. The previous scared thoughts came back, just as they were before him and Antonio had gotten together. He was so apprehensive and reluctant as to accept his feeling for Antonio, but when they could be denied no more, he gave in and let Antonio take him in.

He thought he had gotten over the anxiety of losing Antonio. Maybe he really hadn't.

What if Antonio wanted to break up?

No matter how many times Romano fought off Spain's advances, he suddenly regretted that he did. Lovino's lips twisted into a frown, his eyes showing obvious distress.

Antonio, instantly picking this up, reached a hand across the table to rest it gently on the Italian's. Romano took this motion as an act of sympathy or pity rather than it being affection. "D-don't touch me!" Romano shouted, tugging his hand away. He didn't want to hear it. No, he couldn't hear it. He blocked all words out, feeling hyperventilation kicking it.

His eyes still traveled to the Spanish man's though, and all he saw was a look of worry. Romano felt his stomach drop at this sight. Stupid Antonio...he should have never believed him.

Seeing Lovino act this way, Antonio took in a big breath, his resolve to tell the Italian fading. Despite this, his hand shot across the table as he took Romano's hand in his own again, his other hand moving to Lovino's face as he all too gently tilted Romano's chin so he made him look at Antonio. He had to do this. Antonio wanted to say this so bad.

"Lovino Vargas, I'm serious. Please, look at me."

Romano's eyes widened considerably when Antonio had said his full name, and then all too sudden his struggles and denial had faded as he stared at Antonio intently. What was this feeling Spain gave him? Lovino felt as if he couldn't move when he locked eyes with the Spaniard.

Almost hypnotized, he seriously missed what the Spanish man had said next, the words flying over his head.

And yet, the words somehow registered.

"Lovino…Lovi, will you marry me?" Antonio asked firmly, yet softly, even if his body wanted to wince away as it expected some sort physical abuse. He stayed grounded though as he kept looking into those hazel eyes of Romano. They were all his, and he was not excepting any different. He wanted to prove just how much Lovino meant to him.

When he didn't get a response from the blank look Romano had, confusion spread across his features. Had…he said something wrong? His eyes brows knitted together as he leaned in a little more to Romano's face, hoping he was okay. Well...at least Lovino didn't seem angry....yet.

That was good, right?

Oh no...that wasn't good. Even if Romano hadn't picked up on the words at first, they registered late. Lovino sat there, his mind in full blown denial. Of course there was the relief that his first worry was gone, but...

Marriage?

Marriage?!

Just what the hell?!

"What the hell?!" Romano repeated his thoughts loudly, accidentally, causing the Spanish man to almost wince. Other people in the restaurant turned their heads to look at the spectacle, but Lovino didn't care. He was still in his little world of thinking.

And yet, despite his outburst, his heart was pounding and leaping in his chest. Now too speechless, his eyes glazed over for a second as he went over the possibility. Wait, why was he going over the possibility? Marriage!? Marriage to that Spaniard!

What reasons where there? Almost instantly, his mind calculated the reasons why - he could kill Antonio if he ever looked at anyone else, Antonio would have to do what he said more often, he would probably be seeing more of Antonio, the Spaniard would make him more meals, he could take more naps...and...

Antonio would be all his.

Wait, no! What was he thinking?

What about reasons it would be bad...? Spain would...expect things more often, wouldn't he? Yeah...

Were there any downsides?

What if he got married and Antonio wouldn't want him anymore?

This was too much to think about. Especially right now.

He needed some air.

And with that thought, Romano tore himself from the Spaniard's hand, knocking over his chair as he stood up. Quickly, his head whipped around for an exit. This may have been blown out of proportion, but really, he needed some air. Finding the exit, his legs carried himself to the door faster than the almost heartbroken Spain could say anything.

Though, internally, there was also the feeling of small anger in Antonio. Romano didn't have to run away and do that...He didn't have to make such a scene. A deep frown set in the Spaniard's face before a helpless sadness overcame him. Did Romano really find the idea of marriage that sickening? He had asked before, but surely Romano must have thought he was kidding that time since he answered like that, otherwise now he wouldn't have ran out like that. Did the Italian really not want to marry him?

"Oh, dios," Antonio covered his face, a deep sigh coming from him body. Did he just ruin everything? Would his little Romano never let him back in?

But all of the sudden, something burned up in the weak Spaniard. He wouldn't let Romano go just like that, no. Lovino would not get away with just that answer. Antonio needed to properly talk to Romano.

And all too soon, he found himself standing up. He, too, then knocked over a chair as went to leave the restaurant, chasing after the Italian. He really did love Romano…He meant it too. Really, he just wanted to be closer to him, to let him know how much he loved him. If Lovino didn't want that, he would understand.

Still, Lovino didn't have to run out like that without saying anything. Antonio wanted, no needed, to chase after him, to let the Italian know his true feelings, to really find out what Romano hid behind that mask of his, to really know what his little Lovi felt towards him.

He knew there was something, even if Romano had never directly said that he loved him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Antonio had been looking for what seemed like hours now for the Italian, running after him too late to know where he had went. Already he had gone back to the house and checked, but of course Romano wasn't there. He'd even checked around the house and in the yard, but there was nothing. Where could Lovino have gone?

A small look of horror appeared on the Spaniard's face as he thought of the worst.

What if he went home completely? On, no.

Wait, there was still one place he hadn't checked!

Leaving the house quickly, he headed to the last and only place he thought Romano may be.

Stumbling along the dirt paths from his house, Antonio saw the tomato fields come into view. Running much faster, he was quickly in between the paths of the tomato plants. "Lovi!" Antonio called loudly, really hoping he could find Lovino. When no answer came, he searched even more, running along the tomato paths faster, searching beside every plant.

When he didn't find anything, his spirits became dampened. His steps slowed until they dragged sadly on the ground, eventually making it out of the other side of the tomato field.

The horizon was noticed when he got his way out, looking at the setting sun with an almost sad smile. The orange rays cast a nice glow to the man's bronze skin as he watched, finding this sunset oh so beautiful. If only Lovi were here to enjoy it...

If only.

As his eyes wandered around the fields to watch the sunset, they were drawn to something as if he were forced to see it. His sight came into focus on a figure in the grass by the edge of the tomato field. A look of confusion crossing his face, it suddenly registered. Wait..a minute. Was that...? Romano! It was Romano! "Lovi!" Spain cried, finally finding the little lump on the grass, watching the sunset with what seemed like deep thought. Antonio then regretted when he had called the Italian's name, though, because Romano jumped and set a glare in the Spaniard's way. That glare softened after a second, making it seem like Romano had realized something. Perhaps the proposal from earlier? Of course, how could he not be thinking about it? Even Antonio was still thinking about it....

Hesitantly, Antonio made his way to Romano, even if he wanted to leap over to him and bring him in his arms and give him kisses to tell him it was all okay. Resisting the urge, he sat down beside Romano gently, though he saw the man tense beside him.

That was the moment when Antonio got a little angry. Romano didn't have to act like he was the plague or something. The question of a proposal was not that difficult in his mind. Either yes or no. He was not leaving here until Romano said something to him. Spain decided he was going to step up and force the answer out of Romano on how he really felt. He was sick of how Romano jumped around it. Today, he would definitely know.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Spain finally opened his mouth, deciding to seize the chance since Romano seemingly didn't have anything to say. Fine, he would say what he wanted, then.

"Lovi, I just want to know…Really, what do you feel?" Spain tried, his attempts still a little helpless. He wanted Romano to say it, no matter how difficult it may be to get it out of the Italian.

Lovino tensed even more beside Spain, his mind calculating once more. Of course he had been mulling over the question the whole while he had been sitting here. What could he say though? It was a lot to think about, and all too soon Lovino had found himself a little breathless.

"Damn bastard…I don't see why you're asking. Y-you already know," Lovino answered back lamely, not wanting to be direct as his words played around the real question. Of course he knew what Antonio had wanted to hear. But…he just….

An audible sigh escaped the Spaniard's lips as he shook his head. That as not what he wanted to hear. Romano knew exactly what he was implying. "No, Lovi. Really, I don't know." Antonio looked back deep into the Italian's eyes, trying to find the answer there. If he wouldn't say, maybe his body would tell him the truth.

Romano backed up a little at the look Antonio had, a small pink color brushing his cheeks. Why couldn't Antonio just accept it as that? "Dammit, Antonio! You…I-Dammit! You…know already!" he shouted childishly, having a hard time conveying what he felt. He always had…What did he really want? To be married? Yes?

Spain, getting tired of the way he dodged the problems, only let a grin come to his features. "Oh~? Do I? I know, hm? Is it safe to assume your answer is yes, then?"

Lovino's face instantly flared up bright red at this as he spluttered, unable to get out any coherent words. Antonio only let a small grin appear on his face, scooting closer to the Italian. This was his Romano, and he loved seeing his cute, embarrassed faces.

"Ah, you're so very cute Romano," Antonio commented, scooting so close now that he was touching Romano, a hand finding its way around the boy's waist. His grin only widened when he felt the boy shiver under his touch. These were the times when he really knew how Romano felt, even if his words meant different.

Lovino, feeling too close to Antonio, tried to struggle from his grasp, but the Spaniard's grip on the boy only tightened. No way was he letting him run away now that he had him.

Laughing, he bent down a little so he could meet eyes with Romano better. He felt the Italian shiver again, yet struggle once more, causing another tiny but almost sad laugh to come from Antonio's throat.

"Let me go, jerk!" Romano yelled, overly flustered. He hit Spain lightly then with his free arm, but Antonio barely took any notice, only wrapping his other arm around the boy's waist to draw him near.

"Ah, Lovi is so mean~" With those words, he felt Lovino stop struggling, deciding that he would move in for his chance. No longer would he hold back. He felt this was the only way to show really show Romano how he felt about him.

A playful smile spread on Antonio's features, and all too soon had he captured Romano's lips on his own. Romano, already surprised, made a feeble attempt at pushing the Spaniard away, cracking under the sudden intense affection.

That was bad on his part, because Antonio instantly took over this moment of weakness, parting his lips a little as his kiss grew more heated. Deepening it, his arms tightened more around the Italian, still yearning for something more that he had never gotten from Lovino. Attempting to push his luck further, he forced Romano's lips open, taking it upon himself to try to explore and conquer before the Italian figured out what was happening and pushed him away.

That all happened in a few seconds before Lovino really did realize, his mouth breaking from Antonio's quickly.

"D-don't touch me," Lovino mumbled, his mind desperately wanting to be away, but his body desperately not. Why he had pulled away he just…didn't know. But, oh, did it feel so good.

Antonio, shaking his head, decided that no matter what Romano's words were, he always knew he meant different. "No," Antonio said firmly, not letting himself cave in to Romano's harsh protests or letting himself feel guilty for wanting something more.

"W-what?" Romano stuttered, his slight anger fading all too quickly as it had come. Usually Antonio would have gotten off now if he threatened him. This was getting uncomfortable...There was something about in the Spaniard's eyes...Okay, now he really did want Antonio off. It was getting too hot here. After all, it was still late summer.

Lovino noticed that the Spaniard hadn't stopped though as his legs some how swung themselves on the either side of Romano so he was pinning the boy to the grassy ground. "I said get off, bastard!" Lovino felt his face heat up all too quickly, and not before long Antonio had picked the nearest tomato from the closest plant and started rubbing it on the young one's cheek.

"Ah, so cute! Mi adorable tomate!" Antonio declared, glad to see his face was as red and as cute as from when he was a child. It may not be as round, but certainly still reminded him of the past. Bending down a little, Antonio went to Romano's ear. "Really, Lovi, you're adorable," he whispered, blowing in his ear once before he pulled up.

Lovino struggled more under the Spaniard's weight and Antonio noted this, putting the tomato away so he could put all of attention back on Romano. Of course he wasn't letting the man go until he got a clear answer. Romano saw the glint in the Spaniard's eye, his face only filling more with color as his body reacted accordingly, his heart beat picking up pace as if he were an animal almost about to get attacked by a predator. "Get the fuck off, you jerk! D-don't make me say it again!" The protests grew weaker as Romano shoved at Anotnio, but that only caused Antonio to grin all the wider.

The predator moved in on his prey, not letting himself be taken advantage of any longer. All too soon, Antonio had latched his lips back onto the squirming nation below him. There were a couple protests at first, but Antonio wanted to drag this out to be one of their longer kisses. He was sick of holding back. He wanted Lovino to himself, no matter how selfish it was.

Antonio had felt Romano move a little under him, then not before long he started to return the kiss with fervor, almost a heated want playing between their lips that Antonio hadn't ever really felt Romano give him before. Ah, was little Lovi holding back? Well, that simply would not do.

Romano felt his previous embarrassments dissolving, his mind clouded by lust as he felt a heat that he had been holding himself back from. Oh, it felt all too good.

But before the kiss could go any further, Antonio had pulled away and his mouth traveled down to Romano's ear, whispering sweet nothings which turned the whole Italian's body red. He was about to push pervert Antonio off before the Spaniard's voice got serious, his hot breath running down Lovino's neck as he leaned down even closer to nibble on his ear. Romano could have sworn his body betrayed him when he heard a noise emit from his own throat, but that was forgotten soon after he had heard the next Spaniard's question and his body grew stiff.

"Lovino, will you marry me?" Antonio whispered almost all too gently, causing the man under him to shiver after the stiffness had passed. He needed to ask again, to just get an answer from this little grumpy Italian. Antonio waited for an answer, but after a minute passed, his heart started to sink, finding himself unable to stay like this anymore.

After more of the prolonged silence, Romano felt Antonio sit up and slide off of him. When the Spaniard finally saw the Italian's shocked face, his own lips turned into a small frown, which really did not suit the fun loving Spain.

Maybe…Romano really didn't feel the same way. Maybe he really didn't want to marry Antonio.

"You know, mi amor, it's okay...if you don't feel the same way...I'll understand," he murmured almost all too quietly for Romano's ears, but the Italian's could see the sadness that betrayed Antonio's face.

Romano instantly got angry with the Spaniard, giving him a glare that made Antonio surprised. He didn't think Lovino would hate him that much. "Dammit, Antonio!" The Italian shouted his vulgarities, getting mad that Antonio simply assumed he said no. Wait, he didn't want to say no? Why would he? He...didn't want to say no, which surprised him a little. Romano felt desperate, caught between what he wanted, though he really knew what it was. Spain had to go and look so sad too, just like the idiot he was.

Romano glanced at Antonio almost all too nervously, his heart beating itself against his chest as if it wanted to burst out. "You didn't...even give me a damn chance to answer," he mumbled, his eyes flickering to Spain's once, now catching the slow smile making itself known on Antonio's face. His eyes lit up like a puppy dog's, looking at Romano too much. He could change from being sad to happy so quickly…

Lovino felt the heat spread to his face now, cornered with his feelings. An aggravated Italian simply glared at the stupidly happy look Antonio had on his face, finding his words hard to get out. His eyebrow's knitted together as he failed to come up with what he wanted to say, though the words eventually made themselves out forcefully. "Dammit, yes! Yes, you jerk!" he confessed, overly flustered. Romano brought his knees up to his fiery red face, hiding it from the now beaming Spain. Oh, how happy that idiot was now. Antonio scooted to Lovino right after the Italian had said yes, too happy for words. His hand reached out as it rested upon the embarrassed Italian's head, his smile only widening.

"Oh, Lovi~ Lovi… Lovi! Si, Si~ You make me muy feliz!" The Spanish man tackled Romano once more, making him stop hugging his knees. Getting a good look at the flustered Romano, Antonio only enclosed the space between their bodies quickly, unable to hold himself back anymore. Dragging Lovino up by the arm, he made Lovino sit in his lap, straddling the older man. Too flustered, Romano let it happen as he felt so defenseless now. "So, very happy, Lovi! Muchas gracias!" Antonio wrapped his arms around the younger one to keep him in his lap, rubbing his cheek against Romano's fire red one happily before his lips found there way to Lovino's cheeks too, kissing him anywhere he could get.

His voice softening, he then made his way to Romano's ear again.. "You won't regret it.. I promise..."

When Antonio pulled back to stare into Lovino's eyes, Romano saw that same burning look again in the olive eyes of the Spaniard, and Romano couldn't help but to believe every word of what he had said.. It didn't look like Spain was letting him go anytime soon.

Too happy, Antonio pushed his lips against the Italian's skillfully once more, so recognized in this field that when they got together, he came to try to learn what Romano's weak points were.

Of course, there was always the obvious…

His hand sneakily made its way to the boy's hair, his fingers instantly finding a certain hair curl. Playing with the sensitive strand between his fingers, he felt Lovino's body give the sharpest shiver that it had all day. A little surprised, he let it go, but felt a small grin had started on his lips.

He hadn't ever really figured out what it was or what it did, but he really did like to see that color in the boy's cheeks.

"W-what the hell!!" Romano cried when his curl had been touched, yet his face had heated and his body convulsed a little, his lower half feeling pretty good right now. He tried to push Spain away, but that only caused the Spaniard to hold him closer.

"Stop!!" Romano's voice cracked, his pushing getting weaker.

Antonio shook his head again when the Italian had told him to stop, feeling Romano's protests getting sparser. Ah, so is this what it took? Kissing the boy silly until he gave in? Well, he could easily do that. He could also tell that Romano's body betrayed his words by the way it pushed itself against Antonio.

"Excited?" Antonio purred, though this was the one word that pushed Romano to the breaking point, and Antonio quickly earned a hit in the stomach from the Italian man. Too soon, Romano had scrambled out of Antonio's lap.

Successfully away, he was able to think a little, but till couldn't find it in him to look at Antonio. "Perverted bastard. W-why are you so eager now??" Romano tried to catch his breath, hiding his face a little behind his hands, all too angry with himself because his body wanted more.

Antonio, about to answer, stopped short in his explanation, and surprisingly enough, the Spanish man found his own words a little hard to get across. He really did just want to let Romano know how he felt, but now that Romano had said yes to getting married… How could he hold back? "I just thought…That you…you know…you didn't want me because we weren't…. together." Antonio's eyebrow's knitted together as he looked at Lovino a little sheepishly.

Romano raised an eyebrow after Spain gave his explanation, a small smirk appearing on his lips.. Where Spain had gotten the idea that Romano didn't 'want' him because they weren't married, he had no clue. Well, maybe all of those times he 'rejected' him and his advances? Oh, Antonio would come up with the stupidest explanations for things. "You idiot...Is that the only damn reason you wanted to marry me?" Lovino asked, and the question was half serious, half not. Really, deep down, he wondered if that was the only reason that Spain had wanted to marry him, which caused a twang of pain in his heart at the thought.

"No, Lovi! No, no!" Antonio's reply was quick, trying to make the boy understand before he ran away or inflicted any pain. He shook his head as he oddly looked away once before his eyes meant the hazel one's again.

"Te amo, Lovi." Now it was Spain's turn to find a little color fill his cheeks, but he still stared at Lovino intently to show he really did care.

Romano quickly shoved Spain away a little more in his embarrassment to the small confession, finding any contact they were sharing making in even more embarrassing to him. His cheeks already filled with a vibrant red for the umpteenth time today. Antonio...loved him. Really...he did. A warm heat spread throughout his body, making him feel good. "I get it, dammit," he muttered, not able to look at the Spaniard.

Spain watched as the boy looked away, making it seem like he really didn't believe Antonio's words, even if he did. "No! Really, Lovi! I mean it!" Spain cried, not satisfied. "Te amo, mi tomate." The confession was softer this time, more desperate.

Lovino saw this in Antonio's eyes and couldn't help but to secretly love all of the attention and affection he was getting. "And I mean it too, you bastard," Romano snapped back, though really understanding this time.

And then not too long after that, Romano had grabbed the surprised Spaniard's collar and pulled him down so he could meet his lips once again. Finally, after lengthening it more than necessary, he broke, his face really the color of a tomato.

"T-ti amo anche io, you idiot," an Italian finally answered back before softly pressing his lips to the Spaniard's once more.

Seconds later, an elated Spaniard tackled an embarrassed Italian back to the ground in response, relentlessly kissing him.

And this time, the Italian only returned the kisses gladly.

Romano could have sworn he felt a small band of metal slip onto his ring finger.

* * *

**A/N **: Look at that! Oh my, it's done already! I hope you liked my fluff filled oneshot. If not…well…let's not get there. :] Anyways, I love all of you, and thanks for reading! Please review!

Traslations:

Por favor - Please

Dios – God

Mi amor – My love

Muchas gracias – Thank you very much

Muy feliz – Very happy

Te amo – I love you

Mi tomate – My tomato

Ti amo anche io – I love you too


End file.
